


King's assassin

by Willofhounds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Ras, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, King's bond, M/M, Omega Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Rewrite of Assassins and Kings.Oliver Queen was thought to have died almost six years ago. A year and a half after he disappeared he is found by the League of Assassins and Al Sahim was born. When his nightmares start he returns to the one place he swore to never return. In order to save a friend how far is he willing to go?





	1. Return of the kings

He sat in the bar watching as Tatara filmed the birthday party. It was Anna's birthday. It had been a long time since he sat in this bar. He had been avoiding returning. At least until he had the vision of Tatara Totusaka. He couldn't stay away when he saw the man die.  
  
Tatara turned and gave him a soft smile. He returned it but didn't relax. He wouldn't be able to relax until the winter was over. The only hints they had received of when Tatara would die. It was winter.  
  
They brought out the cake for Anna who was excited. From what Oliver understood she had joined HOMRA two years ago. She was color blind but she could see auras just like he could sense them.  
  
He was drawn from his thoughts when Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. They had never met before he arrived back in Japan from running from Nanda Parbat. He felt a push on his bond between him and his alpha at the thought of Nanda Parbat. He left without a word to any of those he was close to. Not even to his alpha.  
  
Anna said," You should have some cake and fun too, Wolf. Enjoy my birthday."  
  
Oliver smiled at her using his old name. She hasn't been around when he first earned that name. When he didn't even know that his real name was Oliver Queen heir to the Queen empire.  
  
Anna put a plate of cake in his hands and everyone looked at him expectantly. Even Mikoto to his immense surprise. He took a bite of the cake and nodded. It was surprisingly good if only too sweet for his taste. After a year and a half on Lian Yu and almost four years in Nanda Parbat he couldn't eat sweet like before.  
  
After awhile the cake had been passed out to everyone. Anna had been given several gifts when she came across his. Her eyes met his the questioning look was familiar. It was like when he was younger and he received his first gift. He gave her an encouraging smile. His gift was an arrowhead that he had brought back from Lian Yu.  
  
She tore the paper off of the package and opened the small box. He watched her reactions closely as she brought the necklace out. She looked surprised at the gift.  
  
Oliver said," I found that on Lian Yu. I thought it was appropriate for you. It's a symbol of reconnecting."  
  
He could feel the eyes of several of his fellow clansmen on him. They knew what he meant by that even if Anna didn't. Mikoto gave him a sharp nod before turning back to his cake. Oliver set his slice aside unable to stomach anymore of it.  
  
With a sigh he left the party heading up to the roof. He was feeling boxed  in again. It was a familiar feeling since returning from Nanda Parbat. A sound behind him had a knife in his hand in a second. When he turned ready to put it through the person's heart he saw Tatara.  
  
He said leaning on the railing," You shouldn't follow darkness alone, Tatara. It's not safe."  
  
Tatara said coming closer to the younger man," You are not darkness, Wolf. I thought we broke you of those thoughts when you were a child."  
  
Oliver said hollowly," I've killed Tatara. I've killed so many people more than Mikoto or Reisi combined. My soul is so broken my old friend..."  
  
He choked on his words forcing himself to stop before he said too much. Tatara wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders causing him to flinch. He was unused to physical contact from anyone besides the League. Most of the time it wasn't friendly contact.  
  
Tatara said squeezing his shoulders," You are a good person, Wolf. It doesn't matter how many people you have killed. Nothing will change who you are."  
  
He soaked up the comfort his friend was giving. He felt a push on his bond with Ra's. He could feel the man's jealousy and smiled faintly. His alpha didn't understand that Tatara was an old friend. A brush on the second bond with Reisi. The concern from his king branched off of it. He had been avoiding the man ever since he returned. He stopped at the Headquarters to get his name off the retired list.  
  
He was placed back on the active duty list but had refused all calls since. His sword and uniform had been returned as well. His sword was currently in his room at the bar. The one thing he never took off was his knives. Three strapped to each wrist and each leg and four to around his waist. Those were his regular knives. Under each of those knives were aura packed knives. Even if he was out of aura using those knives would unleash red or blue aura depending on the knife.  
  
He felt a twinge in his chest one so familiar he automatically reached for a suppressor. Tatara stopped him and asked," Again? Don't you think you should tell Munakata? He knows more about your aura troubles than anyone."  
  
Oliver's gaze grew cold. He would not willingly go see the Blue King. He had enough of the man for one lifetime. Reisi and him had a falling out when he had taken two bullets for the man. Reisi forced him into early retirement at only the age of eighteen. They had fought over his right to return to active duty just two days prior. He didn't feel Oliver was ready. Oliver of course disagreed and showed him the League tattoo on his back as proof.  
  
Tatara said letting him go," You should get some rest, Wolf. You have hardly slept since you return."  
  
How could he sleep when he was sp far from home? How could he sleep when the visions of Tatara's death haunted his dreams? He sighed and left the roof going to lay down on the couch in his room.  
  
Ra's Al Ghul's POV  
  
He paced his meeting room waiting on news. It had been three weeks since Oliver had disappeared. Three weeks without any word on or from his omega. Where was Oliver hiding? And why? Did it have to do with the nightmare from right before he left?  
  
He felt distress coming from Oliver's side of the bond. He saw flashed of images of a blond haired man. It was the same one from Oliver's nightmare. One second the man was standing the next he had a bullet wound to the chest.  
  
He heard his omega say," No! TATARA!"  
  
Their bond flared again before falling silent once more. He could feel his omega's confusion, fear, and hurt. He wondered who the man was to encite such a response from Oliver. He knew when the young man loved he loved deeply.  
  
His attention was drawn back to the real world when Al Owal walked in.  Al Owal said bowing deeply," My Lord i have word on Al Sahim."  
  
That caught Ra's attention. He nodded for the man to keep going. Al Owal continued," Al Sahim is in Japan, my Lord."  
  
Ra's wanted to groan aloud in frustration. Of all places his omega could have run to he had to chose Japan. Even the League of Assassins avoided the country. The Japanese Kings were a dangerous bunch. He wondered if he was close to one of the kings. That would explain why the young omega didn't like talking about his past.  
  
Al Owal said looking uncomfortable," There was something else, my lord. The kings have been acting strangely, especially the red king. There have been less attacks by the king since, Al Sahim, left us. Word has it something is about to happen. No one knows what though."  
  
Could it be what was causing his omega so much pain? He asked forcing himself to stay calm," What do you know of a Tatara? I don't have a last name."  
  
Al Owal said after a moment of consideration," He's the only nonviolent member of the red clan. Typically takes care of the youngest clansman known as Anna Kushina. Her birthday is today actually. The only member that has returned or missed attacks is a young man. We don't have much to go but we do have a name. Wolf. A trusted clansman to both the red and the blue king. He only recently returned. Around the same time as Oliver left."  
  
Ra's asked already knowing the answer," Do you think Oliver is this man?"  
  
Al Owal said with a nod," Yes my lord. Their descriptions match and if his clans are in trouble then it would explain why he left."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver's POV  
  
He sat up on the couch that he had been sleeping on. His breathing was heavy and images of the dream still burned in his mind. He looked over at the clock and it was only fifteen minutes before midnight. :Damn it. Why does this have to keep haunting me?:  
  
So far he only dreamed about Tatara's death in the three weeks since he left Nanda Parbat. He felt a push on his bond with Ra's. The man hundreds of  miles away was trying to comfort him. He missed his alpha with all of his heart. He knew though that until Tatara was safe he could not return.  
  
He pushed back on the bond soaking up the comfort. He made his way down the stairs where the bar part of the building was open. Izumo looked up from where he was cleaning glasses and smiled. Wolf took one look around and noticed Tatara was missing. Normally the blond haired man would help Izumo with the bar at night. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He asked a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach," Where Tatara?"  
  
Izumo shrugged as he said," He said he was going out to film the city..."  
  
He didn't wait for the bartender to finish his sentence. :No no no. Tatara dont be dead. Please don't be dead.: his thoughts were racing. He shifted straight into his Wolf form. He scented the air catching a fresh trail for Tatara. He tracked it to a a building that had a perfect view of the city. He knew that based on his visions his friend would be on the roof. He could only hope he would make it in time.  
  
As he made his way to the rooftop. What he found broke his heart. He shifted into his human form. He rushed to the bleeding form of Tatara Totsuka. Tatara was alive but only barely. Oliver was pulling his shirt off and wrapping it around his hand placing it on Tatara's chest. He had to stop the bleeding.  
  
He was surprised when Tatara lifted his hand to his cheek. Their eyes met and Oliver said trying to smile," Your going to be all right Tatara. Save you energy."  
  
Tatara with a great effort smiled at him. Wolf was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. He knew this gunshot wound was fatal.  
  
Tatara said coughing up blood," Don't... don't worry Wolf... it will all work out..."  
  
Tatara's hand slid down his cheek and hit the ground with a dull thud. Anguish filled the young scent seeker. He had lost one of his oldest friends. The one who brought him out of the darkness that threatened to claim him.  
  
He didn't notice when Yata and Izumo had coming running up the stairs. He only pulled Tatara closer to him as he cried for the first time in years. He could vaguely hear Izumo saying something over the phone. It was likely to Mikoto. This was going to spell war in Japan. Wolf knew better than anyone if you messed with one of HOMRA you got them all. Now one of their own was dead. Blood would now flow in the streets until the murderer was caught.  
  
Ra's Al Ghul's POV  
  
He was once more in his meeting hall speaking with Al Owal and Al Sayf when he felt Oliver's emotional pain. It was unlike anything he had felt from the younger man before. Unwillingly he let out a distressed sound that caught the others attention.  
  
He rubbed his chest above his heart and said," It's Al Sahim."  
  
Both of the men stiffened in shock. Al Sayf asked worried," My Lord, what's wrong?"  
  
Ra' s touched the bond lightly. He found that Oliver while in immense emotional pain was physically fine. He said," Al Sahim is in immense emotional pain. I don't know why though. He's been having nightmares recently. About a man named Tatara Totsuka dying."  
  
He watched as a muscle twitched in Al Sayf's jaw. His oldest member knew something. He could tell by the way Al Sayf's use was twitching. He knew something that he wasn't saying.  
  
As if sensing his liege's thoughts Al Sayf said," I have briefly heard of the man from Al Sahim. Before Al Sahim left Japan he was close to two people. Tatara Totsuka and Reisi Munakata."  
  
The second name meant nothing to the alpha. Al Sayf said tiredly," I don't know much about either man. What I do know is that Al Sahim has a falling out with Reisi Munakata before he left."

He wondered what the falling out had been about. He knew that Oliver had an immense amount of loyalty. What could have caused the omega to turn on the one known as Reisi Munakata?  
  
He turned to the men and said," Gather a small group of no more than five. Bring Al Sahim home. Use any means necessary."  
  
The two men nodded before leaving the room. Ra's pushed on his bond with Oliver. He could feel the sorrow that the omega was giving off. He tried to push his love and comfort only for the bond to be slammed shut.  For the first time since they bonded it was closed. He felt a sense of emptiness. It hurt him to think that his omega had just closed off their bond. It made him wonder what was happening in Japan.  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
It was three days later that found Oliver and all of HOMRA in one of the cemeteries of Japan. They were all gathered around a single grave. His eyes were red and his cheeks had tear stains. He stood to the left of Mikoto as they listened to the procession.  
  
Izumo stood to their king's right his hand on Anna's shoulder. The young girl had been crying more than any of them. She had been just as close to Tatara as he had been. The man had looked after her since she joined the clan.  
  
A gentle hand on his shoulder made Oliver start in surprise. He looked over his shoulder into the familiar blue eyes of Al Sayf. So the league got over its fear of the kings. He turned away from his friend to watch as the coffin that had Tatara in it was slowly put into the grave.  
  
He couldn't stop the tests from flowing down his cheeks as they each helped bury their friend. Oliver knew nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing could ever go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver's POV  
  
He could feel Al Sayf right behind him as they left the funeral. Not for the first time he questioned whether it was the right choice to stay. He could return with Al Sayf face his punishment. If he did then he would likely not be able to help catch Tatara's killer.  
  
He asked calming the angry fire in his belly," Why are you here, Al Sayf? I do not have time for this."  
  
The alpha grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around and look at him. He said calmly," Habib you need to return with me to Nanda Parbat. I'm not the only one here for you. I convinced the others to let me talk to you first."  
  
With a weary sigh he said," I can't. Not until we find Tatara's killer."  
  
He could tell the man wanted to argue with him. Force him to return to the desert but Oliver wouldn't let him. Not when someone had killed one of the most important people in his life.  
  
Oliver said coldly in a tone he never used on those he considered his brothers," I will not leave Al Sayf. You may have years upon years of experience on me but i have a few tricks I've never used with you. Not even Ra's has seen them."  
  
Al Sayf said peering at him," You really would fight me to stay. I'm sorry Oliver but whether you wish to or not we have to return you to Nanda Parbat."  
  
A sense of dread filled the young king as he asked," We?"  
  
Al Sayf nodded over Oliver's shoulder and said," Unlike you I did not come alone."  
  
Shit. He had just enough time to dodge as an attack came at him. He felt very foolish for leaving his sword at the bar. He only had the minimum amount of knives required on him.  This would be difficult even with aura. It would have been possible for him to take the older alpha alone but outnumbered he didn't stand a chance.  
  
There was only one way to get help at this point. He focused on the aura that he had locked away. He called forth the Black Sword of Damocles. It would be a beacon for Scepter 4 to find him. At least he hoped.  
  
He dodged as another league member came at him. He drew a knife from under his jacket. He touched the red aura that lay under protective blue aura shields. The knife glowed red with the red aura.  
  
A familiar voice said from behind him," The aura of the red king. So the rumors are true, habib."  
  
He swung around to see Al Owal staring at the blade. He could barely keep from shaking. He had no chance against this man without his sword. Al Owal had helped bring him out of the darkness when he arrived at Nanda Parbat. He taught him many things and refined his swordsmanship.  
  
He was saved from retaliating with his own remark when vans surrounded them. Scepter 4 had arrived and not a moment too soon. He gave Al Owal a cheeky grin as men began to pile out of the vehicles. He stiffened though when he saw one unmistakable person. Reisi Munakata the fourth and blue king. Who was carrying an extra blade. Must have stopped at the bar.  
  
Their eyes met. Ocean blue and violet eyes. Two kings bonded through their Swords of Damocles. Above their heads his Sword of Damocles appeared. Instead of clashing with Oliver's they circled each other calmly.  
  
Al Sayf said looking at them," I have seen Swords of Damocles before. I have never seen them do that though."  
  
Reisi said throwing his blade to him," You have never seen two kings wanting to work together then. You seem to have forgotten this with Souh. Do you remember our code?"  
  
Oliver gave a wolfish grin as he attached his sword to his hip. How could he forget the code ingrained into him since he was thirteen? He was a member of Scepter 4 through and through.  
  
He nodded and said calling out to the other members," Men, draw your swords."  
  
Without missing a beat the other members began to releasing the seals on their blades. Reisi said nodding approvingly," We are men of the sword. We draw out swords for our cause is must."  
  
By that point it was his turn. He felt the seal on his sword release and he drew it saying," Wolf, ready."  
  
Not even a second later Reisi said," Munakata, ready."  
  
Al Owal said looking him over," A member of Scepter 4 as well. Let's see if you are any better with that sword than you are with ours."  
  
Al Owal came at him and he naturally entered a block. He pushed back using his aura to cover his back as the others tried to get him from behind. For the first time since he left Japan he felt truly at peace. It was like everything was right in the world again. Then again... Tatara was dead. He could worry about that another day though.  
  
He had to push Al Owal away from him in order to block an attack from Al Sayf. They were alternating at random times between him and the members of Scepter 4. Oliver though was not giving it everything he had. He was reluctant to kill those he considered his brothers. It was obvious that they wouldn't kill him but they had no such qualms with any of the others.  
  
He had to push Fushimi out of the way when one of the League would have cut him in a fatal spot. He didn't even have time to bring up a full aura shield. The hit wasn't fatal but it was painful enough to bring him to a knee. Before he knew it a sharp blade was at his throat.  
  
His eyes met the brown ones of Al Owal. There was a rare fire in  them. One that he had only seen when the man was training with their mentor. So he enjoyed their fight. He probably still would be if Oliver hadn't saved Fushimi. He would never regret the decision though. He could not handle the loss of another fellow clansman.  
  
Oliver said," Either kill me or put away your blade Al Owal. I will fight you every step of the way otherwise."  
  
The alpha asked calmly," Is the need for your revenge so great, habib? Why do you push your brothers away for these men?"  
  
Reisi had stepped forward to aid him. He pushed on their bond warning the man away. Let him handle Al Owal. He too was trained by the League. He knew most of their tricks.  
  
Oliver said meeting the alpha's gaze," The League took in a boy who had spent a year and a half on a horrible island. You weren't the first to help me through a terrible event. Unlike Reisi I am not a natural king. My sword of Damocles will not be passed down to another person upon my death. Mine was created by an insane king. Why is Tatara worth pushing you away? Because he was the one who drew me from the darkness in my heart! Not just once but twice! Now he is dead!"  
  
He pushed the sword tip away from his throat drawing a knife and throwing it. It landed in between them and a blue aura sprang forth. Oliver stood shakily. He should have kept his mouth shut but the pain and hurt were still close to the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

Al Sayf's POV  
  
He could see the pain in Oliver's face. The League could take Scepter 4 without too much trouble. They could defeat Oliver. Together though it was a useless fight. It was obvious that despite years of separation the two kings teamwork hadn't faded.  
  
He moved to Al Owal and said," We should retreat for now. We cannot take on two kings with this small amount of men."  
  
The grizzly alpha stared at him for a moment then looked at the men in blue. After a moment he nodded. For now they would retreat.  
  
Al Sayf said looking to Oliver," Al Sahim we will be back for you. You cannot avoid the League forever."    
  
Oliver said coldly," I don't plan on forever. Just long enough to find Tatara's killer."  
  
Al Sayf could understand where the boy was coming from. That didn't mean he wouldn't drag the boy back to Nanda Parbat given the chance. He and the others left the street like shadows.  
  
Once far enough away he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang four times before a voice answered," Al Sayf what news do you have?"  
  
Al Sayf said tiredly," We confronted Al Sahim. He was at a funeral my liege. One for someone he cared deeply for by the name of Tatara Totsuka. He is bent on revenge for the man and refuses to return until the killer is caught."  
  
He heard the uncharacteristic intake of a surprised breath. Ra's al Ghul rarely showed emotion in front of others. Never when someone was on a mission.  
  
He didn't have to wait long for a reply as the man said," Watch over, habib for the moment. Do not let harm come to him while he hunts for the man's killer."  
  
Al Sayf asked calmly accepting his orders," And if he becomes in eminent danger?"   
  
He heard the man growl as he replied," Then return him to Nanda Parbat."  
  
:Oh yes because that would go over so well. Oliver isn't one to back down so easily. He was holding back today against us. I'm sure of it.: he thought sarcastically.  
  
He asked guilty," And if he refuses?"  
  
Ra's said," Then I will go and return my mate myself."  
  
If the leader of the League of Assassins appeared in Japan it might just start an all out war.  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
He sat at the top of the building at the edge of blue and red clan territories. The building was one that in his teens he had spent renovating. It was secured with both blue and traps. It was also armed to the teeth with traps of the league. The doors required his specific aura to unlock.  
  
He had named the building Wolf's den. It was now his sanctuary away from both the League and the clans. He would help Mikoto in his quest for vengeance but he would be the one to kill the boy. He had a scent and aura to run with.  
  
Speaking of scents there was one very familiar one coming up behind him. Seemed Al Sayf didn't learn his lesson. The man had also come up from the side of the building to the roof. He would have to find a way to trap walls as well. He really didn't want unwelcome visitors.  
  
Al Sayf said coming to sit next to him,"  I didn't expect to find you here. Why are you here and not with one of your kings?"  
  
He brought his right knee up and rested his arm on the knee as he said," This is where I come to get away from them. This was my sanctuary. Apparently not anymore."  
  
He glared at the alpha who just smiled lightly. The man said," Oliver no matter how much I would like to speak of you. I am not ignorant enough to walk into a building you have been known to sleep in. That is just asking for trouble."  
  
Oliver had to admit that the alpha had a point. Still one could hope. He would have to trap the entire building. Make it to where only he could get in and out.  
  
Oliver asked," What do you want Al Sayf?"  
  
He saw a faint look of hurt in the alphas face. After a moment the man said," I spoke to Ra's. I've been asked to watch over you and return you home if your in danger."  
  
Oliver growled as he said," A kings life is filled with danger Al Sayf. As is our life. All I want is to kill the man who killed my first friend."  
  
There was a look of almost understanding in Al Sayf's eyes. Al Sayf asked after a moment," What will you do now?"  
  
Oliver said looking up at the night sky,"  I'll track him down and kill him. HOMRA is a family Al Sayf. We look after our own."  
  
The man nodded as he said," Ok. I will watch over you from afar. No matter if you are out for blood or not you are still a brother. Like them we look after our own."  
  
With that the man was gone leaving the omega to his thoughts. When morning came he was fully armed ready to go to war. He pulled out his scepter 4 phone and left it on the table of his kitchen. He couldn't risk Reisi trying to follow him. Not where he was going. With that done he shifted into his wolf form and left the den.  
  
He sought out the scent to try and find the one who killed his friend. What he didn't know was that it would set in motion events that would bring down the foundations of the kings. It would start two wars.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver's POV  
  
Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had set out to find his friend's killer. So far he had not had an ounce of luck. The scent kept changing. The only thing that was constant was the fact that you couldn't change your aura. It was almost as if he was changing who he was daily.  
  
He was waiting on the signal from Izumo. He was a part of the second strike team. He was also part of the watchers for the Blue clan.  
  
His phone went off. Glancing at the caller id he answered with a sigh," I'm busy."  
  
The timbre voice of his alpha filtered through," I know, Oliver. I can sense  your unease and fear. I just want to know that you are safe."  
  
Safe wasn't the exact word he would use for this situation. War had broken out between the two clans and he was caught in the crossfire. He said shaking his head," I'm fine, Ra's. Not the first clash between kings I've been in the the middle of. There's the signal."  
  
He heard Ra's say right as he closed his phone," Oliver wait!"  
  
But he had already closed the phone. Izumo's red flame shot up out of the window he had been watching. Climbing down from the roof he went inside the building. He took up an immediate position at the top of the stairs. If the blues wanted to get to Mikoto they would have to get through him first.  
  
He heard an explosion from inside. He winced internally knowing Mikoto was doing his thing. Man an angry king was a terrifying sight to behold. Another explosion sounded much nearer to his position. Right on time too. It seemed like the man didn't have the information they needed. The blues had arrived. Several members in riot gear made their way up.  
  
Oliver flipped open his lighter and sent them flying back down the stairs. He was not surprised when Reisi's eyes met his as the man walked in the door. Years of fighting together made it impossible for him not to know he would arrive.  
  
His head lifted in acknowledgment but he was ready to fight. Reisi sighed but before he could say anything the wall blew open. Out came Mikoto flames dancing on his heels. It was obvious the man didn't find what he was looking for.  
  
He bowed his head and said in fluent Japanese," King."  
  
The red head said with a faint smile," Wolf."  
  
With the greetings out of the way he fell into step with the others. He was just off Mikoto's left shoulder. Off of his right was Izumo Kusunagi. When they reached the balcony the others saw Reisi and the rest of Scepter 4.  
  
Yata said with a sneer," The blue's are here."  
  
Izumo said with a uniquely happy tone," Ladies and Gentlemen Scepter 4 has entered the building. What do you want to do, Mikoto?"  
  
Even he looked to his king. Most of the time they would fight with Scepter 4. But without Tatara to look after Anna there was no telling what he would decide.  
  
Mikoto said unsurprisingly," Burn them."  
  
With a sigh he took a step back with the others as Yata said," Oh yeah!"  
  
The clansmen eyes turned to him as he shouted," NO BLOOD! NO BONE! NO ASH!"  
  
It took all of three seconds for them to recover before they continued with the chant. The fire that burned within each of them activated. It was the Power of the third and red king.  
  
Mikoto was the first to jump down. They were to wait up top for the kings inner sanctum's to activate. As usual that included him. He would not activate his nearly uncontrollable aura.  
  
Reisi's eyes met his as he said his men drawing their blades," We are men of the sword. We draw our swords for our cause is true. Munakata," a blue light flashed around the hilt of his sword where the sheath met the hilt," Ready."  
  
His king drew the blade without his customary smile. The disappointment was clear in the violet eyes. Coldness was in his own blue gaze. This would not be a spar not this time. Looking up he winced when he saw the state that Mikoto's Sword of Damocles was in. The last time he saw one in such a bad shape Zengo killed Reisi's predecessor.  
  
Tatara's death was the start of what would make the man's sword fall. He was the first over the side of balcony  to join Mikoto ready to fight. He was quickly followed by the others. That's when the power plays began between the two kings. Sanctums began pushing against each other trying to make the other submit.  
  
In a brilliant burst of light it was over and Mikoto walked over to Reisi. This was confusing as he hell for them. It took thirty second for him to realize what the plan was. Mikoto was giving himself up to allow the killer to contact him. This would allow HOMRA to search for the killer.  
  
:Brilliant my king. Absolutely brilliant.: he thought. Glancing over at Izumo he could tell the blond came to the same conclusion.  
  
The clan tried to rush forward when Mikoto held out his hands to Reisi in surrender. Both he and Izumo threw their arms out to stop them. So they watched as the red king was taken away. Reisi's eyes hid the confusion he felt. Oliver only bared his teeth in answer.  
  
Once Scepter 4 was gone though Izumo took charge saying," Everyone back to the bar. Wolf?"  
  
Oliver shook his head and said," I'll keep hunting on my own. Send word if you find something."  
  
Izumo sighed knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the other. He said," Be safe. If you need help send word. We can't lose anyone else."  
  
A brief nod from him was given before he disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver's POV  
  
He watched from the rooftops as HOMRA chased a young silver haired teenager. Even from here Oliver could see the resemblance to him and the killer. The scent was all wrong as was the aura. This boy was not their killer. Like he thought a body changer. Lovely.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw Kuroh Yatogami take the boy away. Well that saved him the trouble of saving the boy. At least from his clan. The Black Dog probably wanted to kill him himself. How troublesome.  
  
He said to Izumo dropping down next to the man," Izumo your chasing the wrong guy. We are dealing with a body changer. He doesn't have the colorless kings aura or scent."  
  
Izumo asked his eyes widening," Are you sure, Wolf? You must be absolutely certain."  
  
He nodded and said," Positive. That boy is not our killer."  
  
Izumo said with a growl," Damn it! The boy's aren't going to accept this. Neither will Mikoto. They will still go after him."  
  
He said baring his teeth," I won't let them. We cannot go after innocent people! That would make us no better than the killer."  
  
Izumo sighed as he said," I know this. But you know as well as i do that Mikoto doesn't have long left."  
  
Oliver's heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing his king. The man had helped him through many rough patches. He had been almost as close to the red king as the blue king. If Mikoto were to die he would slip into a depression. One he wasn't sure he would come out of.  
  
Izumo continued after a moment," Find the real killer Wolf. I will try to keep the others off of you."  
  
He bowed deeply as he said," Thank you, Izumo."  
  
The other nodded before taking off to control the others. Now to deal with the Black Dog. He climbed up the side of the building that he saw them go up. Right in on time as well. The boy was hanging in the air by his shirt collar.  
  
He said his hand touching his sword," Kuroh Yatogami put that young man down."  
  
The collar of his shirt was open revealing his clansman tattoo. His right sleeve was rolled up revealing his scent seeker and blue clansman marks. Kuroh released his captive his own hand going for his sword.  
  
The boy yelped painfully as he landed but both men ignored him. Kuroh said taking note of everything," You are the Red King and Blue King's vassel. The Wolf of Scepter 4."  
  
Oliver leaned back tiredly as he said," I am. I'm not here to fight or to kill the boy."  
  
The surprise was clear in the others eyes. Kuroh asked," Then what are you here for?"  
  
He said," Young Izana here has been framed. I know the scent of the killer and it is not his. As you know I cannot mistake scents as scent seeker. His aura is all wrong to be the seventh king."  
  
Kuroh looked between him and the young man. He said carefully," You have no reason to lie to me. Yet you wish to save someone you don't know?"  
  
The young man asked sounding nearly hysterical," What are you two talking about?"  
  
He said holding his hand out to the boy," My name is Second Lieutenant Wolf of Scepter 4. We are a special police task force dealing with strains and kings. You have been framed for a murder that you as yourself did not commit. The Seventh and Colorless king took over your body and committed it. That is why the red clan known as HOMRA  is after you. I cannot stand by and allow an innocent die for something they didn't do."  
  
Yet... he couldn't leave this boy. He had an instinctual feeling that this boy would lead him to the true killer. This boy would need to be protected from both red and blue clans and the king that framed him.  
  
Kuroh asked looking between them," What do you plan on doing now, Lieutenant? HOMRA won't stop hunting him even if you told them."  
  
With slumping shoulders he said," Your right. Izumo will try to keep them off of us as much as possible. But Scepter 4 won't listen to me in this instance. Reisi is stubborn to a fault. To keep an innocent safe I will stay close to their side. If that is okay with you?"  
  
The boy jumped at suddenly being addressed. He asked suspicious," Why do you care?"  
  
A gentle smile appeared on his face as he replied," Because just like you I too once was accused of something I didn't do. Someone came to my aid and i intend to follow his example. What do you intend to do Black Dog?"  
  
The black haired boy considered it for a moment before saying," I will keep an eye on this one. In case you are wrong. Know this Yoshiro Izana if you prove to be the evil king i will slay you where you stand."  
  
The both blinked when a cat suddenly stood inbetween them and the kid hissing. When he scented the air he found it wasn't actually a cat. But a girl that was a strain.  
  
He said with a smile," I swear to you on my life and honor that as long your friend here is his true self. I will protect him with my life."  
  
He let his feelings shine in his eyes instead of hiding them behind a mask. It was the first time in a long time that he was so open with someone. Even with Ras' his alpha he his behind his mask. Scared of how the man would react to what truly lay beneath the masks.  
  
It took this long for the boy to judge his truthfulness. When he finally decided he took Oliver's hand and said," I'll trust you. Thank you for taking care of me. I want to clear my name with both the clans if possible. But first can we get these fireworks back. Kukuri will be angry with me if we are not back by six. Please call me Shiro if we are going to be friends."  
  
So that's how they ended up escorting Shiro back to the school. On the train Oliver got the sense that they were being followed. Since then his hand had had yet to leave his sword. Following his sudden tenseness Kuroh too kept his hand on his sword's hilt. A familiar scent washed over him as they went under an archway.  
  
He paused looking up to see her in the rafters of the archway. He said ignoring the confused looks from the others," Go on. I'll catch up with you. I have to deal with something first."  
  
Once they were out of sight a red and black silk cloth lowered a woman down in front of him. He would forever deny the fear that coursed through is veins. By the law of kings she shouldn't be able to kill him. But there was always ways around the rules. For him a silver bullet or knife  would do it.  
  
Just thinking of silver brought pain from behind his right shoulder. Millimeters from his heart where a silver bullet lay. Unoperable due to how close to his heart and a major artery it was. The damage that it had done made it so he would never gain full use over his right arm again. It was why he favored left handed swordsmanship to right. Most of his knives lay on his right side ready to be drawn.  
  
He let out a surprised sound when she wrapped him in a hug. He returned the embrace out of habit, and love, cheek pressed to her dark hair, her scent, familiar, like the pages of old books and fresh cut grass, washed over him like a wave and he couldn't help but rumble. It was as though the last several months was gone and they were back in Nanda Parbat. It was what caused him to step away from her, pulling from her embrace, earning a look that was equal parts hurt and annoyance.  
  
"I've had better greetings," she teased and Oliver couldn't help but smile, though it was shaky.  
  
He said barely holding it together," I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence. She said sounding almost surprised," You thought I came to kill you."  
  
He had been almost certain that she was here to kill him. He repeatedly refused to return back to the fortress. Even going so far to fight his brothers. By league law they should have killed him for such actions. To his surprise she took his hand in hers trying to comfort him.  
  
For a brief moment it worked. Yet still the fear remained. This time it wasn't for himself. But those he had sworn to protect and fight beside. He knew the League wasn't above using such to get what they wanted.  
  
He said judging how close they were to a Scepter 4 safe house," We should talk but not here. I know of a place with less ears that could overhear what they are not meant to."  
  
She nodded but her gaze became steely as she asked," Do we need permission from your friend first?"  
  
Friend? What did she mean... When he scented the air he found Kuroh and Shiro nearby. He sighed. Some people were so stubborn. At least they should be easier to get rid of than say Reisi.  
  
He called out to them," You guys might as well come out. Unless either of you want an arrow through the knee."  
  
That had them both out quickly. Kuroh asked," Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon," She said with pride. He wanted to smack himself for not stopping her. Kings were just as aware of the League as the League was of them. This wouldn't end well if Kuroh knew of them.  
  
Sure enough today was not his lucky day. Kuroh's hand went to his sword hilt. Oh for the love of! Today was not the day for a blood bath.  
  
He stepped forward and asked Nyssa," Give us a moment?"  
  
Nyssa studied him for a moment before nodding. "Take your time, akhi." She touched his arm lightly. "Goodbyes are never easy. Is that why I didn't get one?"  
  
Oliver's heart leapt and he saw the brief flicker of guilt in Nyssa's eyes.  
  
"Ana asfa, akhi," she murmured before moving off a short distance. Oliver watched her for a moment before turning to Kuroh.  
  
The black haired boy said forcefully," You are not going with them Wolf. That was the..."  
  
A sad smile appeared on his face as he said," I know exactly who they are Kuroh. In fact before a few months ago I was one of them. There's a long explanation behind that. One I don't want to get into here. I'll be back I promise Kuroh. After all we have a job to do."  
  
He stated at Oliver for a few moments  before nodding. He said," If you are not back in two hours I'm coming after you."  
  
He started walking off waving over his shoulder. Nyssa fell into step alongside him once they were out of sight. They walked in silence. It tooled ten minutes for them to reach the safe house. He pulled out his PDA opening the Scpeter 4 app. He scanned it at the reader and the door opened for them.  
  
Nyssa said looking around the living room while he got the lights," This safe house has more amenities than what the League would use. I didn't realize the Blue King trusted you so much."  
  
He replied with a sigh," We worked together for years before I was hurt. I am his second Lieutenant after all."  
  
Her surprise was clear in her face her mask falling. She said gathering her composure," We didn't realize you were such a high ranking member of a clan."  
  
A sorrowful look appeared on his face as he said," I didn't want anyone to know. Like I have said all along I'm here to catch my friends killer."  
  
She said cupping his chin and making him look at her," You look different."  
  
His breath caught at the statement. It was just a few days ago that Izumo had said the same. There was no doubt in his mind why he looked different. He was slowly losing himself to his pain and darkness.  
  
"I'm still me Nyssa,"He said forcing a smile.  
  
She shook her head as she said," No, no you...you seem so weary, akhi," she spoke softly, thumb rubbing at a stress line she could see beneath Oliver's eye. "The strain of blocking the bond is taking a heavy toll on you. My father fairs little better."  
  
He flinched at the mention of the bond. She was right. He was having trouble keeping up the block. But he was also blocking his king's bond to Reisi. Her hawk eyes did not miss the flinch he gave.  
  
"What is going on, akhi?" She asked.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes anymore. She was always tbe smart one. Able to figure him out before anyone. It wasn't just Tatara's death or Mikoto's impending Damocles Down.  
  
His own sword was under heavy strain. Any more strain to his own whether from battle or from Reisi could cause his own Damocles Down. If that happened he refused to be where he could harm those he cared about. Even if it meant pushing away everyone he cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyssa's POV  
  
She watched as Oliver left the safe house. There was something bothering her brother in all but blood. She didn't have to be his bonded to realize that. Knowing there were only two places apart from him that she could get answers she left. The closest place was the least likely to give her the answers she sought.  
  
The building was huge almost like a mansion. She slipped in following some of the men to what appeared to be the Captain's office. She waited for the men to leave but to her surprise the dark haired man beat her to him.  
  
"I know your there. Come over out of the shadows." The man said in a calm deep voice.  
  
She could tell that like herself and her father that he was an alpha. Knowing that hiding would do her little good. She stepped out of the shadows. Blue eyes that were so similiar to Oliver's met her dark brown ones. She could see the intelligence in the man's gaze. Now she knew why Oliver served him for so long. This man was unique.  
  
She said," I am surprised that you were able to sense me. It is rare for one outside of the league to be able to sense us. How did you do it?"  
  
He smiled and said leaning forward," You spend enough time with Wolf you learn how to sense when someone enters the room. That and you broke the aura seal I keep on the door."   
  
Aura seal? She would have to look up to see what that was. For now though she had a king to deal with. Maybe he would know what was bothering Oliver.  
  
She said sighing," I'm sure that you know who Oliver is. I tried to convince him to return home tonight and failed. I did learn that something is bothering him deeply. Do you know what bothers him?"  
  
For a moment the man was silent. He just stared at her. Then he said," Yes i know that Wolf is Oliver Queen. The supposedly dead scion of the Queen family. For what bothers him i suspect it is the Red King's impending Damocles Down. If it comes down to it i will have to kill him. For only a king can kill a king."  
  
She asked carefully," What's a Damocles Down?"  
  
She watched as he pulled something up on her computer. After a moment he waved her around to watch it. She saw a decade or so older city. On the screen held four swords in the sky. As it progressed she watched as three men chased another. The Red sword sword was suddenly the focus. The light in the center of its hilt went out. She watched in horror as the sword fell toward a dark haired man. The same man that was being chased.  
  
The sword went through him and into the ground. She watched as it exploded in brilliant red color. When the screen cleared and what was seen next shocked her to her core. Buildings had beem utterly destroyed. It looked like there was a huge crater where that city once stood.  
  
He stopped the video there and said," That is what happens during a Damocles Down. That was the previous red king. It will happen if Mikoto Souh continues down the path he is on. That man wants to kill another king. The burden of killing a king will be too much for his sword."  
  
She asked carefully," What happened to the city?"  
  
"700k civilians, and three clans were killed that day. My predecessor was went insane that day. He caused many people grief due to his insanity. Including young Oliver." The blue king answered.  
  
700k innocent people. Why? How did people not know about the dangers of these men?  
  
She asked with a growl," Why not kill the man? If it's too much on the king why not have an underling do it?"  
  
The king's cold eyes turned to her and said," Because only a king can kill a king. There are only seven official kings. Oliver is the eighth and black king. The unofficial king."  
  
She blinked at him in surprise. Only a king could kill a king. So there were only seven people in the world that could kill the Red King. One of those people was Oliver. She knew in her heart though the blond wouldn't kill the man. He had too strong of a bond with the king.  
  
He sighed as he said," There is another issue. Something is wrong with Oliver. I don't know what it is. He had stopped talking to me about such things when I put him on light duty. I think if it came down to it. He would kill himself instead of allowing his sword to fall."  
  
That came from spending so much time with the League. Many would kill themselves rather than be captured.  
  
She asked carefully," What can i do to prevent this?"  
  
The king said rubbing his eyes tiredly," I don't know. Honestly i don't know."  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
Oliver lay on the bed next to Shiro in his wolf form. The teenager was a calming presence in his darkness. He wondered what Nyssa would do. Would she try to force him to return to Nanda Parbat? Or would she let him finish what had to be done here?  
  
If it came down to it he would take the essence of pure silver that was in his bag. Not even his powers as a king could save him from that. Not with the silver bullet so close to his heart. A gentle hand carded through his black fur comforting the distraught wolf.  
  
His ears twitched forward at the  sound of someone at the door. His head lifted to gaze to see who was entering. To his relief it was Kuroh.  
  
The dark haired boy said," I think we have something to talk about."  
  
With a sigh he shifted into his human form. Even Shiro had turned his full attention to the other.  
  
Kuroh said placing a map on their coffee table," I want you to put tacks down where you have tracked the colorless king. It will be white tacks. Shiro I want you to put these red tabs down everywhere you rem ember going. We are going to see where they intersect."  
  
Possibly find a pattern to the bastards movements. So they got to work on mapping the points. At one point during it though his shoulder screamed when he overreached. He let out a whimper and it caused both boy's to look at him. His left hand went up to his right side of his shoulder just below his heart. The pain was coming from where the bullet lay.  
  
Kuroh worried opened the top part of his shirt and pulled his hand away. The area around the old wound was red and inflamed.  
  
Kuroh said to Shiro," Get me a warm bowl of water and a wash cloth. See if you can find any bandages," Kuroh then asked him," How old is this wound? Why didn't you say you were injured?"  
  
"It's an old wound. It will be fine in a few days. It must have been aggravated by all the shifting I've done." He said with a faint smile.   
  
Kuroh didn't reply and Shiro just returned with the required items. The boy helped Kuroh clean and bandage his shoulder. By the time they were done he was slowly falling asleep.  
  
The next morning he woke to find himself alone in the room. It was a Tuesday so the others were probably in class. A fresh blue jacket and a white uniform shirt lay on one of the chairs. A smile crossed his face. No doubt Kuroh was looking after him.  
  
He showered and changed into the fresh clothes. With everything going on he couldn't leave without his sword anymore. So he left in full combat gear.  
  
He was going go follow the scents but stopped when he saw the cat. He said smiling," You could show your human form you know. Your just like me. A strain."  
  
The cat turned into a young girl. His face went red when he realized she was stark naked.  
  
He pulled out some new clothes and said," Put these on please."  
  
She said hissing at him," No. I'm a cat. I'm Shiro's cat. Cats don't wear clothes."  
  
He rolled his eyes and said," You are human. Please Shiro wouldn't want you like this."  
  
She looked like she wanted to argue  but eventually consented. She went off to find Shiro in an erratic manner. He was going to follow but his phone went off.  
  
He pulled out his phone checking the number. It was Ra's again. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding his alpha's calls. For now though he wouldn't accept them. Give it a few days and allow him thoughts to calm.  
  
Something felt wrong about ignoring his call. His finger hovered over the answer button. Making his decision he pressed it.  
  
He said softly," Ra's..."  
  
The alpha said sounding somewhat surprised," Oliver. You have been avoiding my calls."  
  
It was not a question. He could sense that Ra's was carefully controlling his tone. He could sense the man's anger behind the control. He swallowed nervously. Why wouldn't his alpha be angry? Oliver had run off breaking his oath to the League and to his alpha.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver I'm not..." His alpha paused before he continued," No I won't lie to you. I am angry but more than that I'm concerned about you."  
  
Oliver sighed. He knew his alpha was worried. He could feel it even though the blocked bond. He was worrying not only his alpha but his bonded king. They all knew something was wrong they just didn't know what.  
  
He said bowing his head," I'm fine Ra's."  
  
Ra's made an annoyed sound as he said," You are not fine, habib! I can sense your emotional pain even with the block! This is bigger than you losing a friend. Please let me help you Oliver."  
  
His head dropped even further at the sharpness of his alpha' s tone. Ra's wasn't typically sharp toned with him. When he did though it made him feel terrible. A gentle push on the block with Ra's came from the alpha. The block held but only barely. Comfort filtered through the cracks.  
  
"Oliver please talk to me. Stop hiding from me. I just want to help you," Ra's said trying to calm him.  
  
He moved towards the bed and sat down on it. He leaned his forehead against his palm. Honestly he wanted nothing more than to tell Ra's everything. The danger was of his alpha learning the state his Sword of Damocles was in. Unlike other kings there was no chance for him to relinquish his throne. Only thing that could be done was to die or destroy the Slates. He wasn't even sure if that was possible.  
  
Ra's said," Oliver please talk to me. Please."  
  
The slight begging was in the last word broke him. Tears filled his eyes as he said," I'm sorry Ra's. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I wanted to tell you for so long... but there was never a good time. Then it just before I left it happened."  
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath. Part of him knew that if Ra's said something now he wouldn't be able to continue. He didn't know whether he was disappointed or relieved when his alpha stayed quiet.  
  
He continued feeling tears roll down his cheeks," One night I awoke to my Weissman levels rising. For the first time in more than five years my Weissman levels were growing. So much so that my Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky above our home. I had a vision of something terrible happening during the winter."  
  
Ra's said quietly," Your friend's murder."  
  
"Yes Tatara being shot. He was my first friend. He was shot and killed by the seventh and colorless king. His ability is to jump bodies. Making it nearly impossible to track him." He said in a pain filled tone.  
  
He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. That wasn't the only thing he had seen in the initial vision. He had seen the devastation caused by Mikoto's Damocles Down.  
  
Another gentle push on the barrier between his and Ra's bond. This time this sent it crumbling down. If he hadn't been sitting down he would have fallen. The sheer force of his alpha's comfort and relief was overwhelming.  
  
It felt like the man was wrapping him around in a hug. He let out a pitiful sound. :Stupid omega instinct.: He thought but his heart wasn't in it.  
  
Ra's said with a quiet rumble," It's okay Oliver. Shhhh..."  
  
It was the first time in months he allowed the bond to be open. Normally he would slam it shut the moment he noticed it was open. He couldn't bring himself to close it. He didn't want to be alone in his pain and sorrow anymore.  
  
He could feel Ra's contentment with the bond being open. Like his alpha he was feeling content with the bond.  
  
The alpha eventually said," Oliver come home. Put this behind you and come home."  
  
That broke the omega from his reverie. He said slowly blocking off the bond again," I can't. I have things to do here. I can't let the murderer go free. I can't let Mikoto die."  
  
He could hear the exasperation in his alpha's tone when he said," Oliver..."  
  
He didn't let Ra's finish. Hanging up he squared his shoulders and went to the others.  
  
Ra's Al Ghul's POV  
  
He stared at his phone in shock. It shouldn't have been all that surprising that Oliver had hung up on him. In truth it wasn't that surprising to him. He had pushed to hard to fast and now he paid for it.  
  
His omega had reblocked their bond even after just getting it open again. He only wanted to help Oliver and the young man was fighting him eve every step of the way. There was only one way to end this. He would have to have Nyssa return him. Using anything necessary.


	8. To kill a king

Oliver's POV  
  
He knew that Ra's wouldn't be holding back much longer. The longer he was away from the league the weaker they looked. Shiro had Kuroh looking after him and Mikoto was in Scepter 4 confinement so he stuck to following Reisi.  
  
At first it was easy watching the man from a distance. It steadily grew harder to keep an eye on the man though. Reisi was notorious being able to outwit even the most skilled trackers. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a scent seeker he would have lost the man numerous times.  
  
Once again he sat on the roof across from the man's apartment watching carefully. He wouldn't put it past one of the league to go after him at home. In fact it was exactly something he would have done.  
  
Right up until he felt the tell tell cold steel upon his throat. He didn't hear or smell the person come up upon him. Scent blockers?  
  
A cool voice asked," Why is one of the League assassins watching my apartment?"  
  
Or it was such a familiar scent he decided to ignore it. This was going to get him killed one of these days. For now though he needed to show that he meant no harm.  
  
He said calmly," For your protection, Blue King."  
  
He could feel the man's eyes on him glaring hatefully into his back. Part of him wondered why. Another part knew though. He was probably thinking that Oliver was there to kill him.  
  
The sword dug into his neck drawing a small trickle of blood. His king was certainly not amused by his attempt as banter. Damn. The man was definitely on edge.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" He tried to gain a ground of communication with the man.  
  
His voice was distorted thanks to his cowl. Sometimes it was a good thing to have. This was not one of those times.  
  
Reisi replied coldly," One of my scent seekers mentioned a strange scent following me around."  
  
Must be new. The others would recognize his scent immediately. Then they would ambush him to demand answers.  
  
He sighed and said," I'm not here to kill you if that's what you are wondering, Captain."  
  
He could feel the shock in the air now. Only one person in the League would call Reisi that. They both knew it. The sword left his throat and he was roughly turned to face the man.  
  
He could see the exhaustion in his king's eyes. A gentle look appeared in the man's eyes. A hand was thrust into his face. After a moment he allowed Reisi to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Why are you here, Lieutenant? I thought you were hunting for a killer," a curious light was in the other's eyes.  
  
Knowing he couldn't hide it from his king he briefly explained the situation. By the time he was done a hardness he had never seen before appeared in them.  
  
Before he could say anything else though his phone rang. He answered it with a cold tone," Yes."  
  
A familiar voice said," Oliver. I do believe I have something of yours."  
  
Nyssa! What could she have though? Reisi stood next to him. And Mikoto was in Scepter 4's containment area.  
  
She said," Your young friend is waiting here. I hear the red clan wants him dead. Should i send him to them?"  
  
Damn it! She had Shiro!  
  
He asked his shoulders slumping," What do you want Nyssa?"  
  
She said softly," You know what I want, Oliver. You have one day to decide."  
  
With that the line clicked. One day to either give himself up. Or they would hand Shiro over to HOMRA. His choice was clear even if he didn't want to accept it.  
  
Reisi asked his hand going to the back of his neck comfortingly," What's happened? What can i do?"  
  
Oliver shook his head as he replied," Nyssa has captured Shiro. She wants an exchange myself for the fool. If i don't she will hand Shiro over to HOMRA."  
  
Reisi said coldly," He killed Mr. Totsuka. He deserves a painful death by their hand."  
  
Oliver glared as he replied," Shiro didn't kill Tatara. A body snatcher. That's the new King's power."  
  
Reisi looked like he wanted to argue further. Instead he caught his king off," I have to prepare. Reisi this is goodbye. For good this time."  
  
With that he changed into his wolf form. His nose went to the sky searching for the scents that would lead him to the young man. There were many scents that radiated blood. Too many to dereficiant. It would take too long to track them all. Shiro didn't have that kind of time.  
  
All night and most of the next day he spent trying to find the young man. Every lead came up with nothing. With nothing left to do he called Nyssa.  
  
She picked up on the second ring," Oliver?"  
  
He said his shoulders slumping with defeat," I'll come back."  
  
She said a smile forming on her lips that he could hear," This is the right decision, Oliver. I'll send you the address."  
  
The line clicked and a moment later he had the address. There was one more person he had to call before he left. To say his final goodbye to.  
  
With a sigh he clicked on a familiar number. A cold voice said from the other line after the second ring," Fushimi."  
  
He hesitated for half a second before he said," Fushimi it's Wolf."  
  
He could practically hear the man stiffen on the other side of the line. It wasn't often that he called his fellow blue clansman. In fact the last time he did was when he returned to Starling. Right before the yacht incident.  
  
"What do you need Lieutenant? I still need you to come in to calibrate your new suppressors. You also are due up for an antisilver shot," came the stiff reply.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat he said," That won't be necessary Fushimi. I called to say goodbye. I can't... I can't come back this time. Tell everyone... tell them thank you. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Wolf!"  
  
He hung up on the only person who ever told him things straight. After checking the address Nyssa sent him he pulled a vial from his pocket. It was a silver concoction. If he swallowed it he would be dead in ten minutes. Plenty of time to get to Nyssa and have her release Shiro into Kuroh's care.  
  
Uncorking the vial he tossed it back. Grimacing he threw it into the ground shattering the vial. The burning in his throat only increased as he made his way to the address.  
  
Fushimi's POV  
  
He swore heavily when the line went dead. Wolf was as stubborn as ever. He replayed their conversation in his head. At first it seemed like his normal I'm leaving speech. That's when he remembered the exact words. He ran a trace to figure out where the other was going. It would send him a location when it finished.  
  
Scent seekers never said goodbye. Except at funerals. They believed it to be bad luck. For the second Lieutenant to say goodbye that meant he did not expect to live through the ordeal.  
  
He pushed open the captain's door not giving a courtesy knock. The office hadn't changed much over the years. Wolf's large dog bed was still in the corner. It was funny to watch people react to it. Especially when he was in his wolf form and laying in the bed.  
  
Beyond that was the sitting area where a couch was. Wolf spent much of his time on that couch doing reports. When the younger decided to do his reports.  
  
Munakata's eyes turned to him surprised. Fushimi was typically one who at least knocked.  
  
Before the king could say anything he asked," Do you know what Wolf is planning to do?"  
  
Munakata shook his head and said," No. He said goodbye... Oh no."  
  
It seemed Wolf had not just said goodbye to him. That was not good. It meant he truly planned to kill himself.  
  
Munakata said coldly," Round up the others. Grab a goal of antisilver and find him!"  
  
There was the king he knew. Fushimi could only hope they weren't too late.


	9. Vows part 1

Oliver's POV  
  
By the time he reached the address his vision was fading in and out. Due to how long it had been since he had an anti silver shot it shouldn't have been surprising. Breathing was difficult but he forced himself inside.  
  
Shiro was standing by Nyssa. His brown eyes stared at him impassively. For someone that thought he was going to die it was impressive.  
  
Nyssa asked," Have you said your goodbyes?"  
  
He nodded and said," I have. Now let Shiro go."  
  
Carefully he had a wince. A sharp pain went through his chest. He didn't have much time left now. Just a few moments left.   
  
Shiro said running forward," I can't leave you, Wolf. Come on we can take her."  
  
Pulling a necklace from his pocket he pushed it into the boy's hand. It was the necklace that Reisi had given him years ago. When he first accepted his place at the man's side.  
  
He whispered so that only Shiro could  hear," Give this to Reisi. Tell him I said goodbye. Thank you Shiro. For everything. Goodbye my new friend."  
  
With a gentle push he sent the other stumbling towards the entrance. Then as he tried to take another breath in it caught in his throat. Unable to take a full breath in. His world tipped. Barely able to stay standing he looked at Nyssa.  
  
"You've made the right choice, akhi," she said softly and he nodded even as his legs suddenly went numb and, as he tried to take another step, his knees buckled.  
  
He barely felt hitting the floor but he did feel when Nyssa grabbed his arm as he tried to rise again, control of his body slowly slipping away.  
  
"Oliver? Akhi?" Nyssa cupped his cheek, her gaze studying his face intently, her sharp gaze easily seeing the tint of blue to his lips. "No...No, you didn't...you wouldn't..."  
  
Oliver felt a flare of panic through the bond. Ra's no doubt sensed his laboured breathing, the numbness washing over him, the bond fading in and out as death slowly crept nearer and nearer. When he couldn't keep himself up any longer, almost collapsing to the floor again, Nyssa's arms suddenly wrapped around him, cradling him.  
  
"Oliver?!" She sounded afraid and, hands shaking, he reached up, gripping her arm as tightly as he could with tingling fingers.  
  
"Don't...Don't hate me..." Oliver panted, uncertain if he was talking to Nyssa or to Ra's, who was a sudden presence in the back of his mind, a buzz that kept fading in and out like a flickering candle flame. "Please...I just can't...can't keep killing anymore. Can't...Can't carry the darkness...it's...it's crushing me..."  
  
He felt the sudden rush of emotions from his Alpha, even with the shaky bond, and he couldn't help but reach out through it, even now wanting to feel his Alpha. He knew this would bring Ra's unimaginable pain. He had no idea what a broken bond felt like. No idea what it would do to the Alpha and he was sorry for that. Deeply sorry. He pushed those feelings, that regret, through the bond. Wanting his Alpha to know, to understand, how sorry he was.  
  
"Oliver, please," Nyssa's voice was right in his ear, drawing him back from the bond, from feeling Ra's, who, though still panicked, kept pushing comforting, gently vibes through the bond, trying to calm him. "Please, hold on. You..."  
  
Suddenly Nyssa snarled and he heard her knife being drawn from its sheath. A man's voice one he recognised shouted panic evident," We can save him! We are the only ones who can."  
  
The second part was quieter. Trying to open his eyes he saw black blurs. His king's bond hummed. Like his full bond with Ras it faded in and out.  
  
In his distracted state he barely felt the pinch in his hand. One that was followed by a pinch in his other arm. Warmth filled him chasing away the coldness that seeped into his bones.  
  
A hand carded through his hair gentle but firm. It kept him grounded reminding him of who he was. The bonds strengthened as his body did.  
  
A voice that he recognized as Reisi said," He's stabilized for the moment. We need to get him back to Scepter 4 headquarters."  
  
When he looked above him he found Nyssa kneeling to his side opposite Fushimi, the look on her face one of fear mixed with relief.  
  
When she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his she let out a soft, almost broken, sound.  
  
"Al Sa-him," she breathed his name, a name that would forever be part of who he was, and then whispered words that had his heart pounding so fast it was amazing it didn't break free of his ribs. "In the name of my father, Ra's al Ghul, I release you."  
  
Nyssa... before he could say anything he was gently picked up. Warm comfort filled him from both bonds. Lulling him to sleep.  
  
Ra's POV  
  
Half a world away Ra's al Ghul, one of the most powerful men in the world, sat in the chambers he had shared, for years, with his mate, more shaken than he had been in decades.  
  
He had felt his mate nearly die.  
  
It had felt as though his soul had been torn apart when he felt his mate, his habib, slipping further and further from life. From him.  
  
He did not yet know how Oliver had survived, Nyssa had yet to make contact, but, truthfully, all he cared about was that his mate was alive. Was safe. He had tried to reach his mate through their bond but it was blocked, once again, but he took that as a good sign. It took great concentration to maintain the mental barrier over the bond and that meant Oliver, though likely stressed, was not suffering from his near death.  
  
Drawing a deep breath he slowly moved, picking up a framed photograph from the bedside table, rubbing his thumb over the bright, smiling face of his mate.  
  
The photograph had been taken in Milan, at a little cafe, after a mission to handle a corrupt politician with a taste for little boys. Oliver had insisted they needed some time to themselves. Time where they weren't members of the League. Time where they were just a mated pair enjoying the beauty of Milan. It was, easily, one of Ra's favourite memories concerning his mate. He was still staring down at Oliver's smiling face when a soft knock echoed from the door.  
  
"Enter," he called out, slowly returning the photograph to the table as the door opened, one of his men stepping into the room, bowing respectfully.  
  
"Forgive me, Master," the man said, voice roughened by the mask he wore. "I know you asked not to be disturbed but there is news concerning Habib."  
  
Ra's was on his feet in the span of a heartbeat. "My daughter has returned?"  
  
The man, called Al Thi'b, The Wolf, shook his head. "She has made contact, however. She says that Habib is safe and with his family. That she..." Al Thi'b hesitated for barely a moment before giving voice to whatever Nyssa had told him. "She released him from his oath."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ra's spoke in a cold, hard tone and it gave testament to Al Thi'b's loyalty that he did not flinch.  
  
"Al Sa-him has been released from his oath, Master."  
  
Ra's said nothing for a moment, merely let Al Thi'b's words sink in, before he drew a deep breath and gave his man, one of the most loyal in years, a slow nod. "You will contact my daughter and relay my order that she return to Nanda Parbat," the Alpha rumbled.  
  
Al Thi'b nodded. "And of the other, Master?"  
  
Ra's knew his man meant Oliver's release and he gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
"Until I speak with my daughter the release shall stand. My mate is to be left in peace."  
  
Al Thi'b bowed again. "As you command, Master."  
  
Ra's watched Al Thi'b slip from the room, quiet as a shadow, before turning and looking, once more, at the photograph of his mate.  
  
Everything in him, his every instinct, screamed that he needed to go to his mate. To return Oliver to Nanda Parbat. But he knew that would not be met well. His previous attempts to have Oliver returned had failed. Force, he had learned, was not going to bring his mate home to him. It had, after all, pushed his mate to the brink of death. He would not make that mistake again.  
  
Once he had spoken with Nyssa, once he knew more of the situation concerning his mate, he would go himself to Shizume and have words with his mate.  
  
Perhaps then he could convince Oliver to return home.  
  
Reisi's POV  
  
His heart almost stopped as the three of them arrived to find Wolf on the ground. For a brief moment he thought they were to late. Then Fushimi yelled at the woman.  
  
Ignoring them both he got to work. Night fell down next to him holding out his arm. Without fresh wolf scent seeker blood they would lose Wolf. That is why they brought the boy's second in command. It had worked before. Hopefully it would work a second time.  
  
Once the blood transfusion was set up he started on the antisilver treatment. Then sat back watching for any sign that it was working. For a brief moment there was nothing. They exchanged worried glances. Were they too late?  
  
Then the boy took a deep breath. Much deeper than the previous ones. With that they knew he would be fine after the treatment.  
  
Reisi said," He's stabilized for the moment. We need to get him back to Scepter 4 headquarters."  
  
For a moment he thought the woman would argue. By her clothes he knew she was one of yhe assassin's. Likely one that Wolf thought was a danger to him.  
  
When she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Wolf's she let out a soft, almost broken, sound.  
  
"Al Sa-him," she breathed his name, a name that would forever be part of who he was, and then whispered words that had his heart pounding so fast it was amazing it didn't break free of his ribs. "In the name of my father, Ra's al Ghul, I release you."  
  
His breathing hitched. This was not just any assassin. This was Nyssa Al Ghul. Daughter and Heir of the Demon. Now he looked to his Lieutenant with a shocked expression. How?  
  
Questions that he wanted answered ran through his mind. By the relaxed look on Wolf's face he knew the boy was asleep. They would talk. For the moment it could wait until he was fully conscious.


	10. Vows part 2

Nyssa's POV  
  
Nyssa walked into Nanda Parbat with her head held high, refusing to show any of the worry that was coursing though her very being. She knew Al Thi'b would have told her father of her actions in in the Japanese city, as such, she knew she faced punishment at her father's hands. She had released a member of the League. And not just any member. She had released her father's mate. There were those in the League who would accept her actions, would see it as merciful, but she knew there were others, many others, who would see it as a betrayal of her father.  
  
As she made her way through her home she couldn't help but think of Oliver.  
  
She knew she had done the right thing.  
  
For him.  
  
He was not a trained falcon to be caged after each hunt.  
  
He needed his freedom, true freedom, or else he would become a shell, a ghost, of himself.  
  
She would never allow that to happen.  
  
Not to him.  
  
She had finally seen what he had been trying to show her. When he had been so willing to end his own life she had seen it.  
  
Now she had to explain it to her father.  
  
She had to convince him of it.  
  
She slowly, silently, prowled into her father's private training room, not surprised to find him engaged in hand-to-hand combat training with several of his closest guard. It was fluid. Swift and, if it were not merely training, it would have been lethal. She watched, silent, until her father called a halt to the match. As always he offered correction to his men, who all accepted his words as though they were still new initiates. When her father's gaze finally swung to her she felt a small trickle of fear crawl down her spine.  
  
"Leave us," Ra's ordered and his men bowed before taking their leave. Only Al Thi'b spared her a glance. She did not take her eyes off her father.  
  
"Al Thi'b has told me of your actions," Ra's said as he slowly approached her. "But, I find, I would hear it from your own mouth."  
  
"I did as you instructed," she said, voice steady and calm. Oliver had often teased her that she spoke like an ice queen. Even in the face of her father. "I went to Japan to fetch Al Sa-him home."  
  
"And yet you return without him."  
  
She didn't flinch, though it was a near thing, instead she drew a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I attempted to reason with him, reminded him of his oath, of his Bond, and yet..."  
  
She paused, remembering the pain in Oliver's eyes, the haunted look when he'd spoken of barely being able to feel his soul. That any more killing would destroy him.  
  
Ra's' eyebrow arched. "And yet?"  
  
Nyssa drew another deep breath, squaring her shoulders, meeting her father's gaze head on.  
  
"And yet I could not do as you asked of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." She clenched her fists at her sides. "Because my akhi deserves more than a life of death and bloodshed."  
  
"You would deny me my mate?"  
  
There was no anger, no emotion of any sort, in her father's voice but Nyssa knew better than to believe that meant Ra's felt nothing. If ever a more stoic man had been born or created she had never seen nor heard of them.  
  
"No." She immediately shook her head. "No, Father, never."  
  
"Yet you released him."  
  
"I released him from the League," she corrected, chin tipping upwards slightly, pride and love driving her. "Nothing, save death, will ever take him from you. He loves you, Father, I will never allow anything, not even my own actions, cast doubt on that."  
  
You have your mother's strength," he said softly, rubbing his thumb softly over the skin of her cheek before stepping back, hands folding behind his back. "And a heart far greater than most." His smile widened a fraction. "Tell me, is he safe and well?"  
  
She replied leaning into the touch slightly, "He is with his king. The Fourth and Blue King seems to hold Al Sahim in high regard. It was by his hands that Oliver was saved."  
  
The seven kings were not something the League went against. Japan was their territory. If it had not been for Oliver going to them it was likely their paths would never have crossed.  
  
Even in Nanda Parbat they had heard how cold the Fourth King was. To many he was seen like her father. The emotion in his face was unmistakable that night however. Reisi Munakata cared deeply for her brother. Like her father he suppressed his emotions.  
  
 Her father said interrupting her thoughts, "While I understand your actions were done out of love you shall not go unpunished," he said as he turned away from her. "You'll rise with the sun and stand upon the wall until I instruct otherwise."  
  
Nyssa bowed her head. The wall, a narrow, dangerous ledge of rock on the uppermost level of the fortress, was a kinder punishment than she had been expecting. But she knew her father would likely leave her standing there for days. He had done so in her youth when she displeased him and she had little doubt that he would do so now.  
  
"As you command, Father."  
  
Without another word she turned and left.  
  
Oliver's POV  
  
When he came to he almost expected the familiar scents of Nanda Parbat. It took him a long moment to realize that he had been released. He was no longer bound to return to the castle in the desert.  
  
The thought left him feeling empty. The castle had so easily become home. They helped him through his darkness only for it to multiply in the end.  
  
He sighed as he opened his eyes only to immediately close them. The room was too bright. There was no doubt he was in an infirmary. Most likely the infirmary for Scepter 4.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes the lights were dimmed. A nurse whose name he couldn't remember stood by his side. She put a finger to her lips before pointing to the other side of the bed. Turning his head he couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
Reisi was asleep in a chair. His neck looked to be in a painful position but the soft snores coming from the man told Oliver he was asleep. How long had he been out?  
  
After she got all his vitals she gently touched Reisi's shoulder. Immediately the Blue King was awake and alert. Instead of saying anything she pointed to him. Ocean blue met sky blue. Relief filled the older man's eyes.  
  
Reisi said relief clear in his tone, "Wolf you're awake."  
  
He asked his voice cracking slightly, "How long have I been out?"  
  
Reisi's face hardened as he replied, "Three days. Wolf if Fushimi and I had been even a minute later you would have died. Do you care so little for your life that you would try to kill yourself?"  
  
He croaked, "I couldn't return to them, Reisi. Neither could I allow Nyssa to kill Shiro. He didn't kill Tatara."  
  
Reisi placed a hand on his forehead as he said, "Rest, Lieutenant. Your friend is safe. He is currently in my office along with Kuroh Yatogami."  
  
Oliver relaxed under the touch of his king. Reisi always had a way of knowing what was bothering him. Even without their bond being at its strongest or his babbling.  
  
He asked nodding to the room, "How long do I have to stay?"  
  
A familiar voice said from the doorway, "I believe that is up to me, Lieutenant."  
  
Looking up he saw that a grey haired man with green eyes had entered. A gentle look crossed Oliver's face. It was Hige a fellow wolf scent seeker. Unlike the rest of them he wasn't for the fighting. Instead he chose to become a doctor. More times than not Hige had saved their lives.  
  
Hige motioned for Reisi to help him. Together they helped Oliver into a sitting position. The cold metal of the stethoscope touch his bare back. It was only in that moment that he realized that he was only wearing sleep pants.  
  
Dutifully he took deep breaths when told. He allowed the older scent seeker to order him about. They had to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage from the silver.  
  
During the examination he felt a press on his bond with Ra's. The bond was blocked from his side but he could still feel the alpha's comfort. A little reluctantly he let down on the block some. There was surprise and a question when he did so.  
  
Oliver pushed his own love across the bond. He pushed across I'm fine before leaving the bond open. It wasn't fully open but it was enough that they could sense each other. A sense of relief and love filled their bond. Ra's didn't feel angry just relieved that he was alive and well. Maybe  it would all work out for him.  
  
Before his attention was completely drawn to what Hige was saying another push of the bond drew his attention. While one couldn't send long messages across it. They could send feelings and short messages.  
  
Ra's words sent warmth through him, "Love you."  
  
Ra's POV  
  
The bond with Oliver had been blocked and dark for three days. Even when Nyssa returned it was still blocked. His worry about the younger man only increased with each passing day.  
  
Oliver had tried to take his own life and was now being looked after by the kings. Specifically he was being looked after by Reisi Munkata. The Blue King had a reputation for being a cold man. Some even compared his own coldness to that of the Blue King.   
  
He was in a meeting with Sayad. The blond was forty years old with green eyes. Like Al Sayf the man was close to Oliver. One who was in the position to possibly convince the younger to come home. However that was not what he wanted from the man. Not yet at least.  
  
His attention was drawn from the man when his bond with Oliver suddenly came to life. At first there was confusion then a sense of longing. Ra's couldn't pinpoint what exactly but he hoped it was for their home. He missed the young omega. It had been too long since he was able to hold his Habib. He pushed his love and comfort across the bond.  
  
Turning back to Sayad Says he said, "You are to go to Japan. I want you to keep an eye on Reisi Munakata. Report back to me on what you observe."  
  
To his surprise the bond opened slightly. It wasn't fully accessible to him. Still it was enough for him to sense that Oliver was being well cared for. That he was being treated for that foolish attempt.  
  
Oliver pushed his own love across the bond. He pushed across I'm fine before leaving the bond open. Warmth filled the League's leader.  
  
Sayad's voice cut through his musings, "What of Al Sahim, my liege? From what I've heard he could use a protector and an ally."  
  
It was true. Given Oliver's knack for finding himself in the most ridiculous of situations Sayad's watchful gaze would be welcome. Carefully nodded.  
  
Ra's said in a cool tone, "Watch over him but don't let Al Sahim see you. If the situation becomes too dangerous return him to Nanda Parbat."  
  
"If he doesn't wish to return?"  
  
Ra's gaze hardened as he said, "Then I shall return him myself."


End file.
